utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Masashi Hibiki
|- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: Name Meaning-''' Elegant Echo '''Western ver.- '''Hibiki (響) Masashi (雅) '''Jap ver.- '''Masashi (雅) Hibiki (響) '''Nicknames: '''Hibi, Maki, Shishi |- | colspan="6"| '''TYPE: '''VCV - CV '''MODEL: None Race: '''Japanese mix- wolf |- | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;"| '''GENDER | Male | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;"| VOICE RANGE | G2~C#4 | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;"| RELATED CHARACTERS | Look below for relations! |- | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;"| AGE | 23 | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;"| GENRE | Any | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;"| HOMEPAGE | N/A, but may change in the future. |- | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;"| WEIGHT | --- | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;"| CHARACTER ITEM |Bone shaped cookies/ crackers | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;"| CREATOR | xxSyl |- | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;"| HEIGHT | 5'10ft 177.8 cm | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;"| VOICE SOURCE | StellarVanex | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;"| PICTURE LINK LIST | DEVIANTART |- | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;"| BIRTHDAY |Nov. 14 | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;"| LIKES | Apple pies, bones, leadership, having followers, workaholics | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;"| MEDIA LIST | YOUTUBE SOUNDCLOUD |- | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;"| RELEASE DATE | | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;"| DISLIKES | Loud crunching noise (from bags), his right eye, hot weather, | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;"| SIGNATURE SONG | None |- | colspan="6"| PERSONALITY/BIO: ' Controlive | Demanding | irritable | Violent | Flirtatious | Selfish | Confident | Snarky/Cocky | Neat | Clever | Observant | Stubborn | Demented | Leader | Rebel | Prankster | god persona | | colspan="6"| | colspan="6"| | colspan="6"| |} ' ''' Appearance ''' Eye Color: '''Yellow '''Hairstyle: '''Smooth, straight, messy on sides '''Hair Color: '''Blue, Darkblue, Mint, Green, White '''Skin: '''Pale/Tan '''Outfit: '''Can be found On the '''right side.'---> ' 'VOICEBANKS / ACTS/ APPENDS'+ When downloaded, please make sure you read the "read me" File in his voice bank, in order to know how to use and set him up properly. *V1 CV *V1 VCV 'Fun Facts' *Hibiki has a god persona *Wants to create a religion consisting of only females, to become pampered. *His right eye is blind, thus he covered it up with an eye patch. MMD Model An MMD Model is a currect work in progress, as when it is finished. It shall be only for private owning. ' 'Character Relations Una Akiyama - My first follower!- Friend 'Voice Configuration' [ 6 - 8 mora ] VCV Encoded in Hiragana. All voice banks are Ziped as RAR. Files. In order to use, please make sure you have your computer's local is in Japanese. If you don't know/understand please look up a video on how to! ''' Usage Clause' *Hibiki may be used for money making purposes,but you must ask xxSyl first. *Please do not 'canon' ship hibiki without permission from the creator. *Hibiki may sing any song. *Hibiki can be paired with anyone for a duet. *Please' do not steal his design, name, voice, nor trace/ copy.' This article is written and certified true and correct by the author of the character. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. 'Please do not change any info.''' Category:Male UTAUloid Category:Male voicers Category:UTAUs with VCV voicebanks Category:VCV voicebanks Category:Upcoming Appends Category:Wolf Utauloid Category:Chu-loid Category:UTAUs with CV voicebanks Category:Downloads Category:Supplemental Information Category:Basic info Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Official Profile Category:Hiragana Encoded UTAUloids Category:Hiragana Alias Category:Japanese-American Utauloids Category:American UTAUloids Category:Bilingual UTAUloids - Japanese and English Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators